


The Trouble With Frogs

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Frog makes a huge mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While Mom's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Alan/Paul Mpreg :) Feedback would be appreciated!

"So where's the booze, Sammy?" Michael asked his younger brother as he watched him rush around the house, making sure everything was ready for his party.

"Booze?" Sam asked. "Get real, Mike."

"I am real. It's you that needs to get there." Michael's eyes widened. "You do realize a high school party does require alcohol?"

"That's bull shit, Mike. Now get lost." Sam said, shoving at him with the broom.

"Sam. You're gonna be the laughing stock of the town if you don't offer these kids some drinks." Michael tried again. 

"Already called bull shit, Mike. Stop pushing it." Sam told him, shooing him towards the door.

"Okay, so what about sex? You prepared to dish out a little opportunity? If ya know what I mean." Michael asked then, snatching Sam's broom away.

"No!" Sam snapped, disgusted at the suggestion.

"Sam. This party is going to suck more dick than that Lazy smoke stack slut on the couch." Michael told him, indicating to Paul who was sprawled out on the couch with Marko, smoking his joint while Marko played Super Mario.

"You heard him, Marko." Paul giggled. "You're a lazy smoke stack slut." 

"That's not even a decent insult." Marko growled. "And he was talking about you, poodle locks."

"Haha. I guess I am kinda that. If ya think about it enough." Paul nodded slowly, examining his hand like he wasn't sure if it was still there or not.

He had the best drug connections in town and was able to get his hands on some pretty strong stuff.

"Sam, you're gonna regret this." Michael sighed at his brother, drawing Paul's dulled attention.

"It's my party Mike! Buzz off!" Sam argued back.

"Ohhhhh Boooooyyyyyssss!!!" Paul wailed in an attempt at an opera singer's voice.

Marko jumped at the sudden screeching racket and lost his last life on the game.

"Dammit Paul!" He growled, punching him in the shoulder. "You just killed me!"

"You suck at that game anyway." Paul shrugged him off, then looking dizzy eyed back at the bickering brothers.

"Sooo....Sammy's havin' a party?" He asked, coughing then on his smoke.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Sam asked.

"Dude. Party is my middle name!" Paul cackled.

"It is not. It's Daniel." Marko butted in.

"Shut up, rat face or you don't get to ride the stiffy snake tonight."

Marko growled and Michael and Sam stared with wide eyes.

"Paul, what are you getting at even?" Michael asked, afraid to really know the answer.

"I'm sayin' I'm in, man." Paul replied, slipping off the back of the couch to the floor to stare up between Michael's legs and giving a cackle when he kicked him.

"I don't want you at my...." Sam tried to protest. 

"Hey, it's no trouble little man." Paul grinned. "I'll totally hook ya up. We'll get some good booze from Pops and I'll go see my guy about some extra goodies for us." 

Sam looked helplessly up at his brother. "Michael!" He protested.

"Sam, if you wanna survive high school, this is the one time I'd actually listen to Paul."

"You'll regret it." Marko sighed, stepping over Paul to head for the front door. "They all do."

Sam gulped hard and gave Michael a pleading look. 

"Just let loose for once in your life, Sammy." His brother replied, ruffling his hair. "It'll be fun. You'll see."

"Yeah, little step Bro. It'll be a total blast!" Paul cackled, standing up and throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam wasn't so sure.

.........

"Yo, Emerson!" The Santa Carla High Quarterback called from the couch where he sat with his buddies.

Sam looked nervously from Edgar to Alan then back to the big, strong jock.

"Yeah, you! Get over here, man!" The quarterback called again.

Sam gulped and stepped forward. He didn't know what he'd been expecting but he was sure it couldn't be good.

"Yeah?" He asked when he reached the group of boys.

"Dude!" The quarterback laughed. "This is the sickest party ever!" 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

"Totally!" The other boy grinned with an approving nod. "We should hang out more often, man. You're pretty cool." 

He went for a fist bump and Sam, still a little shocked, met him half way.

"Hey, Sammy? Havin' fun?" Paul asked, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder.

Sam hadn't even noticed that the football players had left him. He'd been to stunned that they'd actually talked to him in the first place.

"Admit you were wrong, little man." Paul cackled then, shoving his way into Sam's thoughts. 

"Okay, okay, I was wrong." Sam sighed. "Are you happy now?" 

"Not till you come join in our little game of seven minutes in heaven." Paul said. "Come on! I'll hook ya up with a real hottie!" 

"I don't like girls, Paul." Sam muttered with embarrassment.

"Hey. I said a hottie. Not a girl. Guys are hot too. Like me. I'm hot." He cackled at his own joke and drug Sam into the next room where a group of high schoolers were gathered around the closet door waiting for the current pair of lovers to come out.

"SAAAAMMMMYYY..." A voice suddenly crooned in his ear, making him jump.

"Alan! Don't do that! Jeez!" He whined at his friend. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Sorrrrrrry! Haha." Alan hiccuped, stumbling as he stepped closer. "Man I gotta tell ya, Sambo. This party is off the C.H.A.I.N!" 

"Alan are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"Alright! Little Froggie's got a set on him!" Paul laughed, taking Alan by the arm too and dragging him over to where the game was being held.

"We gotta get you two a little action. Show you what these things are really all about."

TBC


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has a hangover. Paul's got a little morning sickness

Alan awoke with a painful groan. His head pounded and his whole body ached.

"Ow..." He whined, rolling over onto his side, only to come face to face with a sleeping vampire.

"Jesus!" He yelped, sitting up straight immediately and almost falling off the bed. 

Paul didn't stir a bit. He was sound asleep with a satisfied grin adorning his face.

Alan studied the situation for awhile before he finally realized what had happened.

"Fucking....." He started to panic and jumped down from the bed, a little slow due to his hangover, but still able to get away.

All the while his aching brain was ablaze with shock and fear.

Had he really slept with a vampire?

.........

Alan stumbled downstairs where Sam and Edgar were eating breakfast. 

"Morning, Sunshine." Sam giggled him. Edgar cracked an amused grin.

"How's the hangover?" The younger Frog asked his big brother.

"Fuck off, Ed." Alan groaned, rubbing his temples and stumbling toward the freezer for an ice pack.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Edgar asked then. He seemed to always know when something wasn't right with Alan. Even if there wasn't the least bit of suspicion.

"Eww!" Sam suddenly shouted. "Alan you smell like Michael after he's done the deed with David!" 

Alan gulped. He knew Edgar's eyes were on him. His brother knew all to well what vampire musk might mean.

"Sam, give us the room." Edgar's voice growled from behind Alan.

"Sure." Sam sighed. "Not like it's my house or anything."

He jumped down from the table, taking his cereal bowl with him, and hurried off to the living room to watch a little MTV.

Edgar glared at Alan, his eyes burning with a fury his brother had never seen.

"Edgar, look, I...." He tried.

"Save it!" Edgar snapped. "You laid with on of them! How could you, Alan!?"

"Ed, I was blitzed off my ass last night." Alan explained. "I wasn't thinking, okay? I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time." Edgar growled.

"Well do what you wish to me then, but I already feel sick enough about it anyway." Alan groaned, rubbing his face with one hand.

He wasn't the only one who would be feeling a little sick that day.

.........

"Uuuggghh..." Paul groaned, lying face down on the couch at Max's place.

He'd been feeling a little off so David and the others had dropped him off to stay with Daddy while they raised hell on the boardwalk.

"Paul, my sweetling, are you alright?" Max asked, concerned for his youngest. "Maybe some blood would help a little?

"Don't talk about food." Paul groaned.

"Alright, alright." Max sat down on the edge of the couch and stroked through his child's long blonde hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Poor child. I told you not to over do it at that party last night." Max reminded him.

"I'm gonna hurl...." Paul groaned and raised his head up.

Max offered him a bucket and he released a wave of bloody vampire vomit into it right away.

"What's wrong with Paul?" Laddie asked, looking back from his seated position at the TV where he was playing with his action figures. 

"He's just a little sick Is all." Max replied to his grandson. "He'll be alright."

"I'm dying...." Paul groaned before throwing up into the bucket again.

Max used a rag to wipe his child's mouth.

"I do hope you aren't...." Max started.

"I'm not." Paul assured him.

"Paul...." Max started to accuse him again. 

"I'm not! I took my pill! On time! And a morning after pill! I'm not pregnant!" Paul snarled.

"Morning after pill?" Max questioned. "Why on earth may I ask would you even need that?" His voice grew more stern.

Paul fell silent.

"Paul...." Max growled. "You know your pills don't work with humans."

"What's a morning after pill?" Laddie asked, innocently.

They were interrupted suddenly by David flinging the front door open.

"Daddy, we have a problem." He growled, the others filing in behind him.

"No we don't!" Marko growled at his older brother.

"Don't listen to that little bitch!" David snarled. "He wrecked my bike!"

"You said I could take it on the ramps!" Marko fired back.

"I didn't say you could crash it into the cliffs!" David screeched.

"Boys, please." Max sighed. "You're little brother is very ill." 

"But he...!" David started again.

"David James...." Max warned his eldest.

David growled but was silent from then on.

"Marko why didn't you use your own bike to ride the ramps?" Max then asked the younger vampire.

"Because it sucks and David's is faster!" Marko grumpily whined.

"Why do you all have to exist?" Paul groaned from the couch.

Michael came through the door a few minutes after the others.

"Babe, we're gonna need a mechanic." He told David. "I did my best but it's still pretty totaled."

Paul shot up from the couch and rushed off the to bathroom to puke some more.

"What's his deal?" Michael asked, confused at the situation.

"I hope not what I imagine." Max sighed, stroking thorn's fur as he laid down at his feet. "But ofcourse I'm sure it is."

His eyes went to Laddie who was still playing with his toys on the floor, the last result of Paul ignoring the instructions on his birth control.

TBC


End file.
